CONSECUENCIAS
by abbie pain
Summary: Sasuke ha dejado a un Naruto sorprendido, frustado y enojado tan solo en una noche, ahora naruto tendra que buscar la solucion a sus emociones dirigiendo una pequeña venganza hacia aquel que las produjo en primer lugar, narusasu.


_Bueno he aquí mi primera historia, en realidad hace un tiempo había subido este capítulo pero le hice algunas correcciones sobre todo de ortografía, si tiene cualquier error por favor déjenme saberlo hasta ahora estoy empezando a escribir seriamente y me gustaría recibir críticas constructivas para mejorar. En cuanto a la historia quiero decir a las pocas personas que la estaban leyendo que esta vez si la voy a finalizar no va a ser muy larg capítulos máximo, no siendo más a leer… _

**Disclamer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, la historia a continuación no es con fines de lucro solo para entretener.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi, relación chico/chico. Lemon en futuros capítulos.

**- . - . - . - . -. - . - .- . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - **

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Él era un vengador, un solitario vengador sin derecho a interponer su felicidad a su venganza, sin derecho a apartar su mirada de su único objetivo valido de lo único que realmente le devolvería algo de la paz y tranquilidad que solía tener, la completa destrucción de su hermano mayor, aquel que acabo con todos sus sueños antes de que llegara si quiera a cumplir sus 8 años.

Así que esto no podía estar pasando, ¿cómo era que había terminado envuelto en una situación tan poco decorosa? ¿cómo era que en ese momento su sangre había dejado de fluir a su cabeza para terminar en partes por demás inapropiadas? y allí se encontraba encerrado cual colegiala en fuga dentro de un baño, que no era ni el suyo propio, con sus ropas desarregladas y una erección más que prominente, que latía pidiendo atención y teniendo en cuenta que nunca antes en su vida se había excitado de semejante manera la situación resultaba aún más perturbadora para su joven mente.

Si por supuesto su "perseguidor" era apuesto y a él lo más importante a él le gustaba, había tenido que aceptarlo semanas atrás cuando se percató de la sensación de nerviosismo que le provocaba, además de las intensas emociones que podía llegar a despertar dentro de sí con tan solo dirigirle algunas palabras, aunque estas fueran solo para menospreciar un poco su ser; pero el punto era que él no podía distraerse él era un vengador, con un objetivo que cumpliría y sin tiempo para actividades tan banales como las relaciones interpersonales o.. El sexo – se sonrojo aún más por ese pensamiento.

— Sasuke teme sal de ahí, ¿qué diablos es lo que estás haciendo?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos y un fuerte vacío invadió su estómago, por supuesto que saldría de ese lugar pero no en la manera que Naruto quería, en vez de eso opto por la ventana, se encontraban en un segundo piso y cualquiera creería que la altura no ayudaba a su situación, pero él era un ninja bien entrenado por lo que esto no represento mayor problema, después de calmar los nervios que invadían su cerebro además de aprovechar el tiempo de encierro para que otras partes de su cuerpo volvieran a la normalidad, se encaramo lo mejor que pudo en la ventana y de un salto logro caer a salvo en un techo vecino.

**- . - . - . - . -. - . - .- . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - **

— Maldito Sasuke — Naruto había entrado al baño después de sentir que extrañamente la presencia de Sasuke se alejaba?, y así era el muy maldito había huido por la ventana, Naruto no cabía en su asombro, pero como era que se había atrevido a dejarlo en esas circunstancias, aún después de todo lo que había estado pasando minutos atrás o acaso ya habían sido horas? bueno eso no importa, lo importante aquí es que Sasuke se las pagaría, no solo había llegado hasta su departamento con una extraña actitud muy provocadora, si no que después de ceder ante él y no era por darse ínfulas de superioridad pero lograr tener el dominio de la situación, el teme ese se las había arreglado para salir corriendo y encerrarse en el baño, para finalmente sin ninguna explicación huir por una pequeña ventana, dejando a un Naruto tan aturdido y enojado como excitado, por no decir más con un gran problema entre las piernas.

Mientras se adentraba en el cuarto de baño las imágenes de como todo había sucedido volvieron a su mente.

_Flash back_

Habían terminado un duro entrenamiento y Sasuke aun quería seguir practicando, mientras Naruto y Sakura se dirigían a sus hogares totalmente agotados y además hastiados al menos el joven rubio, kakashi vio cómo su alumno estrella por así decirlo no tenía ni la más mínima intención de seguirlos, sintiendo un poco de compasión además de un deje de preocupación el sensei se ofreció a quedarse y asesorarlo en algunos ejercicios, claro a cambio Sasuke tendría que retribuirle el favor invitándolo a cenar no era tan mal trato ¿verdad?, tendría la oportunidad de ver que el mocoso mal agradecido no se lastimara y además obtendría comida gratis.

Naruto al percatarse de la situación dio marcha atrás con el firme objetivo de unirse al improvisado entrenamiento, pero un fuerte sonido emitido por su estómago fue un recordatorio del hambre que tenía, así que decidió primero pasarse por el ichiraku y luego con energías renovadas volver al lugar en poco tiempo, lo que no calculó fue que a su regreso ni su sensei ni su en secreto adorado compañero se encontraban en la escena, porque así era desde hace ya bastante tiempo se había dado cuenta de la fuerte atracción que sentía hacia Sasuke, pero por más fuerte que fuera nunca había intentado ni intentaría nada, conocía perfectamente el carácter del moreno y las consecuencias que tendrían el que él llegara si quiera insinuarle algo inapropiado, prefería mil veces conservar su amistad por muy extraña que fuera a perder todo gracias a uno de sus impulsos.

Decidió regresar a su casa después de un rato, se distrajo un poco con la televisión comió un poco de ramen instantáneo - porque un poco además de lo que había ingerido en el ichiraku no podría hacerle daño - y se preparaba para dormir cuando de repente oyó un golpeteo en la puerta, se extrañó, pero de igual modo la abrió para encontrase del otro lado con Sasuke el cual tenía la respiración ligeramente acelerada y un muy tenue sonrojo en las mejillas.

— Hola dobe – fueron sus únicas palabras para después darse paso dentro del pequeño departamento sin siquiera ser invitado.

Naruto estaba perplejo, ¿qué hacia Sasuke allí a esas horas de la noche y con esa actitud un poco sospechosa?, se preocupó, el azabache nunca venía a visitarlo por voluntad propia, de pronto algo le había ocurrido a alguno de los otros dos integrantes del equipo o mejor aún alguna importante y emocionante misión de última hora había sido asignada.

Muy por el contrario Sasuke estaba tranquilo, no era que fuera extraña en él esa actitud pero esta vez se dejaba ver más relajado como si una carga muy pesada hubiera sido retirada de sus hombros

— **¿**Qué quieres? – inquirió Naruto al ver que su compañero de equipo no tenía intención de hablar

— A ti — dijo Sasuke con una sonrisita de superioridad en su rostro

¿Qué? había oído bien, ese moreno enfrente de él no podría ser Sasuke porque solo había dos opciones que le estuviera jugando una broma **— **lo cual no era posible Sasuke nunca bromeaba menos con cosas así **— **o que fuera verdad y en ese caso sí que estaba perdido nunca en su vida se atrevió a imaginar que Sasuke le correspondiese, menos que fuera tan directo y se atreviera a soltarle en la cara una insinuación como esa.

— **¿**Q-qué? perdona no te entendí – respondió tratando de ordenar los pensamientos que bombardeaban su cerebro

— **¡**Hum! Oh por favor, claro que entendiste ni siquiera tu puedes ser tan dobe – decía Sasuke mientras se acercaba a un Naruto que se alejaba de la puerta que acababa de cerrar

— **¡**Jajajajaja! Ya entendí, buena broma Teme, ahora lárgate que necesito descansar **— **indicó dirigiéndose a su habitación

— Lo siento pero esta noche no podrás descansar – dijo mientras le cerraba el paso y lo arrinconaba contra la pared

Naruto estaba atónito, acaso… ¿Sasuke lo estaba seduciendo?, no eso no era posible el moreno no era así, algo extraño estaba sucediendo

— **¡**Ya basta! ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? **— **Naruto no solo se veía confundido el enfado se reflejaba claramente en sus facciones, Sasuke se estaba metiendo con sus sentimientos y eso no lo podía tolerar

** — **Nada solo sigo mi instinto, es lo que todo hombre debería hacer, ¿no? – dijo el azabache, de nuevo con una mueca que imitaba a una sonrisa en su cara, para después acortar las distancias y descargar un beso nada delicado en los labios de su rubio compañero.

¿Pero qué diablos? ¿Qué era esto? Sasuke lo estaba besando y él como el completo idiota que se sentía en ese momento, no pudo hacer más que corresponder, sin más preguntas y abandonando sus inseguridades y su enfado, se entregó por completo a ese beso y cuando sintieron el aire escasear y se separaron; Naruto no podía estar más feliz, Sasuke le correspondía de esta manera su amistad no se arruinaría y ni siquiera era él, el que había tenido que confesarle sus sentimientos al otro.

Ni siquiera había terminado de procesar lo anterior cuando sintió que el de cabello oscuro de un jalón lo tiro al piso y empezó a esparcir besos muy… húmedos por todo su rostro y cuello, la sensación era abrumadora pero él no podía conformarse con esas pequeñas atenciones, el rubio como su personalidad lo demandaba quería más, sin pensarlo dos veces y aprovechando la posición poco balanceada del moreno, lo tomo por la cintura y revirtió la posición quedando encima de un sorprendido Sasuke.

Desde ese momento todo fue mejorando los besos eran incesantes, las caricias habían dejado de ser leves y tímidos roces para convertirse en intensas y necesitadas, mientras todo esto ocurría Naruto decidió que la entrada no era el mejor lugar para estar haciendo esas cosas, así que decidió ponerse de pie junto con su compañero y apresándolo por la cintura empezó a dirigirlos hacia la cama, lamentablemente la maniobra no resultó tan fácil como él creía; Sasuke no era fácil de manejar, en ningún momento había dejado de besarlo y acariciarlo, así que en vez de la cama terminaron contra una de las paredes de la vivienda, dándose un fuerte golpe en el proceso, en ese mismo instante sintió como Sasuke se detenía de pronto, ya no habían besos o caricias, más bien estaba intentando alejarlo, pero Naruto no lo permitiría no señor, aprovechando que el moreno estaba encerrado entre su cuerpo y la pared afianzo más su agarre y lo siguió besando, como esto no surgía el efecto deseado **—** que era que Sasuke le correspondiera los urgentes besos **—** decidió ser un poco más atrevido y con algo de esfuerzo separo las piernas del moreno con las suyas propias y subió su rodilla hasta encontrase con el miembro de Sasuke, ante esto el otro dejo escapar un gemido quedito que vino con una mezcla de sorpresa y de placer y que para los oídos de Naruto fue la gloria, así que con el objetivo de lograr ese hermoso sonido de nuevo empezó a mover su pierna cada vez más fuerte contra la entrepierna de Sasuke, sintiendo como la ya dura erección crecía aún más con el contacto y… de repente Sasuke lo empujo logro escabullirse por el pequeño espacio generado cual gato ahuyentado y se encerró en el baño, definitivamente no lo podía creer.

_Fin flash back_

En fin aprovechando que estaba en el baño se desvistió dispuesto a darse una duchas fría que aliviara su pequeño problema y mientras se quitaba los bóxer no pudo evitar dejar escapar un agobiante gemido, su entrepierna dolía, Sasuke no era el único excitado, él estaba a punto de explotar y el bastardo lo había dejado vestido y alborotado sin ninguna explicación.

Al entrar en la ducha sintió como el agua recorría su cuerpo sin embargo la firmeza de la erección no cedía ni un poco, sin ninguna otra opción y harto de la sensación de frustración que tenía decidió hacerse cargo de ella el mismo, tomando en sus manos un poco de jabón apretó su entrepierna dejando salir un sonoro gemido de sus labios, así empezó a mover su mano a lo largo de toda su extensión y no pudo evitar que algunas de las escenas que ocurrieron hace unos momentos sumadas a muchas de las que se había imaginado que podrían ocurrir con Sasuke **— **claro si todo hubiera seguido su rumbo **—** pasaran por su cabeza; antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, ya estaba imaginando a Sasuke envolviendo su pene, a Sasuke lamiendo, introduciéndolo en sí, esto fue más que suficiente para aumentar el ritmo mientras los gemidos y jadeos no se daban a esperar llegando así al clímax mientras que imaginaba que era la preciosa boca de Sasuke la que recibía su semilla y no su propia mano.

En ese momento una idea en su mente junto con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro hicieron acto de aparición **—** claro que esto no se quedaría así **—** Sasuke le pagaría este desplante fuera como fuera, no había manera de que ese teme jugara así con él y se saliera con la suya, obtendría su pequeña venganza y la obtendría esa misma noche, porque después de todo cada acción tiene una reacción y Sasuke tendría que pagar las consecuencias de sus muy egoístas **— **según Naruto **—** actos.


End file.
